Affair and results
by burmafrd
Summary: AU. The Order of Phoenix needs information. Someone has shown interest. Hermione checks out the source. JK Rowling is God and this of course is nothing but some fun.


All of them knew that the final confrontation with Voldemort was going to come soon. Most of the Horacrux's had been found, but not all. Attacks by Death Eaters were increasing. The Ministry's claims of being in control were looking more threadbare day by day. The Order of Phoenix knew that information was vital; they needed more. From whatever source they could get it.

Hermione was glad to relax in the small flat that the Order had quietly, through several false companies, had rented. It was SO nice to be warm, dry, and no longer hungry. The almost full year on the run, sleeping in tents, wet, hungry and usually miserable had been more than enough. Even for a teenager it was no fun and very tiring; not to mention all that time spent with Harry and Ron had been certainly NOT free of tension and arguments. She had finally broken up with Ron towards the end and that had made it even worse. But she knew the distraction and stress of trying to keep the relationship going was a bad thing to have happening at the same time you are trying to find hard to find items with people who want you dead all around.

However some good had come of it; she had gotten closer to Harry, their conversations sometimes the only barrier between her and hexing Ron into a tree stump. And she had insisted that any chance they got they practice their combat skills. Both of them had been a little leery of her idea; especially after she had told them that she had read about such things in muggle books. She shut them up by pointing out that combat skills with muggle fire arms came very close to what Wand Fighting consisted of, and these books had been written by seasoned soldiers that had survived multiple battles. The actual training and practice consisted of designating targets and moving towards them, by running and rolling on the ground as fast as possible, in order to present as hard to hit target as possible. This practice was limited to the times where they could find dry ground, which was not often. But they still got in a fair amount over the months, and both Harry and Ron had reluctantly agreed that they had gotten better. Hermione turned out to be better than either of them; but they claimed that was not fair since she was smaller and slimmer than they were. She just smirked at them.

Sighing at the memories, Hermione sat up and looked around the small flat. Not too shabby, not too rich; non-descript. Just what they needed; a place that would not attract attention. Even the wards placed on it were carefully chosen so as not to attract any attention. Not too strong; not too weak. But she was content; or at least she would be until she met the new spy that the Order had gotten word to visit there. His or her identity was unknown; but whoever it was had already helped them with some good information; it had been decided that instead of continuing the anonymous information exchange, that a face to face meeting was in order.

There had been very nearly a knock down drag out fight about who was going to meet the new source. Both Harry and Ron had felt they should be there; Hermione promptly said they could not risk Harry; and all agreed, much to his disappointment. He was feeling like a symbol rather than an actual participant, but all were firm that he could not be risked in this. Ron then felt that he was the next best choice, but Remus and the others had vetoed him for the simple reason that he was just not perceptive enough to get a good read on someone who almost certainly would not allow any kind of magical probing, at least not on the first meeting. Remus could not go, since he had to be very careful about being seen in public. Hermione had been stubborn in the view that she was the one that had to go; she could still move around in public, and she was sharp enough to get a good read on the new source. And that there should only be one of them there in order to minimize risk if it was a trap. She then stared down both Ron and Harry and reminded them who was better at wand fighting.

So here she was; getting prepared to meet someone who may or may not be a Death Eater; and who may or may not be able to give them information that would be really valuable. Then of course came the question of motivation; was it a kind of quid pro quo; or something else? Or was it someone who just wanted the Dark Lord taken down no matter what? All good questions, but how many would be answered tonight? Then she heard the pop of apparition just outside the door. Tensing up, with her wand in her hand she moved to the door, hesitated, then unlocked it and opened it. The person standing there shocked her to her core; it was Lucius Malfoy.

Stunned was the mildest thing she could find to say about her condition; outside of Voldemort himself this was the last person she had expected to see here. Immediately she tensed, waiting for his first move.

Lucius Malfoy, totally expressionless, took in the young woman that stood in the doorway. Hermione Granger had grown up, since he had last seen her more then a year ago. The muggle clothes she wore certainly did not flatter her, but they were also unable to conceal the warmly rounded body that they covered. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it had been for so long; now sleek and short. Her eyes, startled at first then hard and cautious, were still big and chocolate.

"Well, Miss Granger, are you going to invite me in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open?"

Flushing, Hermione stood back without a word and let him in. His smooth silky voice sent shivers down her back, and what worried her is that it was not fear that she felt; it was something else she was not sure of and frankly did not think she wanted to know.

"I have just made tea; would you like some?"

Slightly surprised at her ability to recover and act at least somewhat politely, Malfoy raised an eyebrow and then nodded. He watched her move into the small alcove that was the kitchen, and was a little more surprised when she picked up the tray with pot, cups and condiments and walked over to the small table that was in front of the somewhat worn but surprisingly comfortable couch that he had relaxed on, and then sat not away from him in another equally worn easy chair but beside him, only inches away. He had to admit she moved gracefully, and tried to remember the last time he had seen her; his memory told him that she had not been that smooth or as confident before. The Little Witch appeared to have almost grown up, and the shapely backside fully outlined by her tight muggle pants emphasized it all the more.

Hermione, determined to make up for her poor performance up to now, made it a point to sit close to him with the tea service. Despite the fact that he was in muggle clothes himself, or maybe because of it, Lucius Malfoy looked even more dangerous and attractive than he ever had in wizard clothes. WAIT A MINUTE- what was that about attractive- an inner voice ranted at her. It was immediately countered; of course he is, stupid. Hermione firmly banished the voices promptly. She did not need an internal communication war going on while sitting next to Lucius Malfoy.

Eyebrow raised, Malfoy was even more startled when she prepared his tea exactly as he liked it; only a small amount of milk and one sugar. His enquiring gaze appeared to fluster the little witch.

Knowing what he was implying, Hermione blushed slightly. There was no way that she would admit that she read everything she could on him; that he had been one of her obsessions for some time. At least as it concerned finding as much about your enemy as you could. And Lucius Malfoy certainly had seemed to be one of the top lieutenants to the Dark Lord.

"I read it somewhere in the Daily Prophet that you liked your tea that way."

"Considering that article came out over two years ago, and I doubt it has come up in writing anywhere since then, the rumors of your intellect appear to not be exaggerated, Miss Granger."

Now she was a little spooked. A compliment from the ultra defender of the Pureblood status quo to a lowly mudblood? Had the apocalypse already come about and she had not noticed? Was this a lower chamber of Hell?

She looked at him with eyes wide at first, then narrowed.

"Forgive me for being shocked, Mr Malfoy, but that sounded strangely like a compliment."

The eyebrow climbed once again as he sipped the tea; which was once again surprisingly good, while he pondered the answer. Keep your opponent off balance was one of the tenants of Lucius Malfoy's life; always maintain the advantage.

"I find there are times for honesty, Miss Granger. Rare though they may be."

Her own eyebrow elevated at that, and her cocked head and suspicious gaze amused him. He had been surprised that she had been chosen to meet him, and from all appearances alone. That bespoke of an interesting dynamic in the Order of Phoenix; he was of the opinion that it had been a smart choice. The Little witch was no ones fool and quite perceptive. Just the sort you want checking out a newcomer.

"Shall we get down to business?"

Still trying to figure things out, Hermione slowly nodded.

"I admit to being shocked at you being here; the only one that would have shocked me more was Voldemort himself."

He had to smile at that; blunt and to the point. Now that was the Hermione Granger he had remembered. He also noted she had no time for those that were afraid to mention HIS name. Which again was no surprise at all.

"And why do you think I am here?"

"Playing both sides against the middle."

Her prompt answer made him actually laugh; the sound of that smoky, silky sound sent another shiver up her back, and this time she had no trouble at all identifying it; and it was NOT fear.

He nodded in acknowledgement of her accuracy. No fool, the little witch.

"Of course. In this time of war, it is the only intelligent route to take. I am already firmly in the Dark Lords camp, so now it behooves me to set another foot in the opposing camp, so as to be ready for all eventualities."

Her own smirk actually lent more life to her face, the light there once again surprising him by her attractiveness.

"So what do you have to offer and what is the price."

My she was being blunt; negotiations appeared to be something she had very little regard for. Normally he liked to extend talks, in order to lure his opponents into further mistakes. However in this instance that actually suited him. Though he had to admit to himself his price had changed significantly since he entered the flat.

"As to information, I know the locations of the last 3 Horacrux's."

Hermione could not stop herself from dropping her jaw until it bounced off the floor. That was EXACTLY what they needed most; not even the location of the Dark Lords lair was more important; as they needed them first before the final face off.

Malfoy watched the little witch's reaction with increasing amusement; this was the most enjoyment he had had in quite a long time. Now it was just a matter of ensuring he had more.

Hermione managed to get a grip on herself. She knew she had to control herself; she had already given too much away. Now what was the price? Some kind of acknowledgement that would keep him and his family out of Azkaban of course. But she was not going to make it that simple.

"I will assume that your price consists of some type of guarantee that if your information pans out you will be spared any repercussions of your previous activity as a Death Eater loyal to Voldemort. And that of your family as well."

He nodded regally.

Something about his manner had her even more tense. He wanted something else as well.

"I will give you the location of the first one now, as a down payment. It will be the least important and easiest to get, of course."

Hermione slowly nodded. "That is understandable. That will also allow us to assess the worthiness of your information. But I have a hunch your price is higher than I had thought. And that there is more involved."

Malfoy nodded approvingly. She is indeed perceptive, the little witch. Now for the plan he had just come up with since he had entered the flat.

"Voldemort trusts no one. He is constantly watching and constantly having various minions follow all his assistants. I did not make any particular effort to hide where I was going, and I will tell him that I am working to undermine the order by offering them something so that I can get closer, in order to ultimately betray them. Its something that always appeals to him. What I do need is a better excuse to draw out the visits; something that will also appeal to him, since anything simple he automatically distrusts completely. He will enter my mind upon my return; but he is nowhere near as good at that as he thinks he is. As long as I have a good outline that suits him, he will see no more then I want him to."

For no good reason Hermione felt herself tensing up again, but not from fear. She could not figure out what it was. What he had just said made perfect sense from everything she had ever heard about the insane bastard that was Voldemort. But there was something else coming, and THAT was what scared her. But again she could not really decide if it was fear or something else that she was already determined to stamp on.

"So I have to manufacture something else; a second reason more important to me personally. You of course have heard stories of his orgies and revels, and I can assure you that they were nowhere near as horrible as the real events were.

Hermione slowly nodded, her face paling. Murder, torture, rape; she had heard plenty, much more than she ever wanted to.

He knew she was on tenterhooks already, his build up had been masterful for one that had been thought up on the spot. However it was one that had entered his mind more than a few times over the last couple of years, and better yet one that Voldemort already knew about. Now to spin his web, the spider working to net his juicy little fly.

"It must be something personal that I have wanted for a while; something that he already knows about. Nothing makes him more confident then when he thinks he knows where everything is going and its exactly as he had expected."

Hermione felt her heart start to pound, and her hands start to sweat. But what was worse was the other feeling she was starting to get. It was something she had tried to stamp out but it was back and hotter than ever.

Watching her increasing tension and other tell tales, he knew now was the time to pounce.

"You."

Hermione's eyes bulged. She could not breathe. Had he said what she had just thought he had said?

"I have desired you for some time; your fire and passion intrigued me. And he knows that. So it will be exactly what he expects me to do."

Hermione managed to breathe. And to speak.

"I find it hard to believe that the Dark Lord would approve of an affair with a mudblood."

He smiled. And that smile shook her up even more as it also made her realize that she was getting damp down below. This could not be happening; an affair with Lucius Malfoy- and yet her inner honesty admitted that she had found him attractive before and even more so now.

"He likes to play and toy with them; and he expects his lieutenants to do the same. And it makes it all the sweeter to him when its not voluntary, when its forced either by strength or by placing that person in a position where no refusal is possible. It suits his twisted mentality."

Somehow Hermione managed to control herself. Her hand itched to draw her wand; but she could not. And what scared her more than anything was one of the main reasons she did not; and it was not because it would mean the loss of the information necessary to attain the last 3 Horacrux's: She did not want to draw her wand.

Malfoy had noticed her tensing of the hand that was near to where he bet she kept her wand. It interested him even more when that hand went lax and moved away so quickly. Very Interesting.

Deciding to push a little, he smiled more charmingly and leaned back with an even more relaxed attitude.

"Well, my dear, where should we start?"

Hermione felt like she was in a bad dream; or was it a nightmare?

"You know we need this information too much for me to refuse you."

She had managed to make that statement as calmly as she could.

He nodded again.

Hermione had to know more- despite her own feelings and wants- she had to. She was very aware of his reputation with women. His moniker "Luscious Lucius" had been from all accounts well earned.

"And how would you wife react to this?"

He smirked- only more sinister and dangerously then before.

"Since she has left me and filed for divorce, she has no say in it at all."

Shrewdly Hermione looked at him. "And its not like it would have mattered anyway."

He nodded to her, as if acknowledging a well placed hit.

"I find myself at loose ends, and also this situation suits me."

Taking a deep breath, but knowing she had to say it.

"Why me?"

Malfoy seemed to relax even more, if that were possible.

"Fishing for compliments, Miss Granger?"

Now that made her mad. The fire sparkled in her eyes, and Malfoy felt his pants getting constricted. The little witch was startlingly attractive right now, the fire and passion clear in her face and posture. He wanted to reach over and take her right then and there; but this had to be done right.

Hermione with supreme effort kept from drawing her wand and changing him into a toad.

"I am still surprised that you would dirty yourself on a little mudblood."

If possible he became even more aroused; he was going to have to do something or it would become glaringly apparent in these muggle clothes; wizarding clothing hid much more.

He decided on misdirection.

" I was spoon fed the Pureblood point of view from the day I first could comprehend words. An unending diet. It became second nature and perfectly fit in with the company I kept. I did not even question it for many years."

Deliberately he paused, knowing her curiosity would prod her to ask.

She did not disappoint, clearly very interested.

"So what made you question your teachings?"

"The first most obvious exceptions were the Weasley's."

Hermione blinked.

He smirked again. This was truly enjoyable.

"If they were an example of Purebloods then that called into question quite a lot. One could say there are always exceptions but as time went by I noticed more and more purebloods that were no better and often worse."

Captivated in the conversation now, Hermione prodded.

"But that did not mean that Mudbloods were any better."

Once again he nodded in acknowledging a point.

"Of course not. But as I hardly ever met any, and the ones I did were invariably of the working class, I really had very little to compare."

She looked at him harder.

"What about Hogwarts?"

"Very few muggles were there when I went through, and once again you had to concede that they could be exceptions, due to the small sample size."

Hermione perked up at his mention of scientific means.

"Sample size. Where did you learn that?"

He kept his face bland, but knew that would hook her.

"I was not completely blind to the muggle world even as a teen; scientific sampling is not that strange a concept. I have always been interested in cause and effect; and sample size is part of that method."

She slowly nodded, not realizing that she had relaxed some, becoming more involved in the conversation. A part of her mind warned her about this, but she ignored it. It was so rare for her to have a really intellectual debate outside of Hogwarts, and all to often it was rare there as well. Malfoy was quite intelligent and clearly much better informed then she had given him credit for.

He easily noticed the change in posture, but what surprised him a little was that he was enjoying it as well. He realized that he was somewhat starved for intelligent discourse; and he could easily assume that the time she had spent with Potter and Weasley had not been intellectually stimulating at all. Which made it all the better. Now for the real hook.

"Frankly Miss Granger, you might have been one of the biggest factors in my final acknowledgement of the stupidity of the Pureblood Theory. "

One again her mouth dropped open, though she closed it quickly. He wondered what she would taste like. Do not go there yet, you will get distracted; remember your goal.

"Here you were; a mudblood apparently from a history of mudbloods. Yet your power is obvious; your intellect as well. But it was more then that; you had countenance and style; not so much in clothing but how you appeared and acted. A refutation of everything I had ever been taught. My interest in you started once I realized that."

Hermione felt she was going down the Rabbit Hole. But something kept her going.

"But I could also be dismissed as an exception to the rule."

Time to reel her in.

"I found myself not wanting to categorize you in that way; I was much more interested in YOU rather than your background. You became an individual, not an example."

Hermione blinked again. She realized that she had relaxed too much, and was becoming much too interested in him. This was very bad. Yet what was she to do? She had to remember that he was going to force her into his bed; yet was that what it would be? Was it really by force? Despite the desperate need for the information, she knew she could probably get out of sleeping with him, perhaps, but did she want to? He certainly would be a skillful lover, and as he would be her first, was not that much better then fumbling and bumbling and everything else that would normally be the fact of the matter of a first time coupling between teens? She tried to get away from those thoughts, as the dampness down below increased, but she could not.

He knew he had her. He could sense her arousal; before long he knew he would be able to smell it. Her Knickers would be getting wet, and he admitted that he wanted her very badly. He knew without a doubt that if she had any experience at all it would be very poor; but he somehow knew he would be her first, and he wanted that.

Deliberately, yet slowly so as not to panic the innocent young witch, he reached out his hand.

She looked at it for a very long moment, then slowly reached out her own, and they clasped.

A shock ran up her arm and went right to her core; she knew without a doubt she was soaked; and her nipples had gotten hard and sensitive. She wanted this; she could not deny it.

Careful not to show triumph, but inwardly very pleased and very aroused, Lucius Malfoy slowly rose and led Hermione Granger to the small bedroom of the flat.

Hermione felt she was in a dream as she let Lucius draw her into the bedroom. She knew she had not verbally accepted, but she also knew that to that very experienced man she did not need to. He probably had already sensed her arousal, if he could not smell her soaked knickers.

Just inside the doorway Lucius drew her slowly into his arms, and bent down. Hermione moved to him and raised her head.

Their first kiss inflamed her even more, as he expertly opened her lips with his tongue and entered her warm cavern.

She tastes better than I thought she would, and more responsive then such an inexperienced teen normally would be. His knowledge of virgins was admittedly nil; however not to relatively inexperienced girls. He had hoped that the passion he had seen before would be reflected in the bedroom. And it certainly looked like it would.

Hermione felt herself start to float away; she knew he was experienced and her lack of experience would emphasize that; but this was far and beyond what she expected, and honestly had hoped for. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her closer and she could feel his arousal prodding her stomach.

The little witch is very enticing, and very hot and aroused, and I am going to have to be careful I do not frighten her. He ran his hand down her back and cupped her tight little behind. He pulled her in tighter, letting her feel his own need.

Hermione felt like she was either going to float away or melt into a puddle. She was now holding onto him to keep from falling to the ground; her legs grew more wobbly.

Feeling her start to go limp in the legs, Lucius swept her up in his arms and moved to the bed. There he gently placed her, after wandlessly moving the covers down. He pressed her down into the mattress as he continued his relentless assault on her mouth.

'This is too good', a distant part of her mind proclaimed. 'Shut up' the other part said.

Lucius knew then the next part needed to commence. He ran his one hand up her back and the other he placed on her hip and moved it up to cup a firm breast, the thin material of her t-shirt and bra no barrier to his hand.

Hermione moaned louder and arched herself into his hand.

Malfoy moved back slightly so that he could look into her face. Her eyes were mostly closed, smoky and dark, her breathing fast and light. She was enchanting. Now to claim his little witch. First he thought of using he wand to remove her clothing, then decided to do it the slow way.

Hermione felt him pull back and drowsily opened her eyes. His intense gaze pinned her to the mattress as if it were a spike. She felt his hand take hold of her T-Shirt and slowly raise it. She obediently raised her arms and he pulled it over her head. Then he bent and renewed his assault on her mouth, allowing his hands to do the other work he wanted as they roamed her almost bare torso.

Aroused and helpless, Hermione could only hold on. Then she felt his one hand unclasp the front of her bra, and the other move the straps down her shoulders. Once again mutely accepting, she allowed him to bare her upper body completely.

Malfoy leaned back to take a good look at his half naked little witch. While not large, which had never been a priority for Malfoy, they were quite nicely sized, round and plump, set off by lovely pink nipples that were already hard. He proceeded to make them harder using his lips and fingers.

Hermione felt that she had died and gone to heaven; nothing on earth could feel this good. Lucius's lips and fingers worshipped her breasts and she knew by now that her knickers had to be dripping; there probably was a wet spot on her jeans. That was just about her last conscious thought as she was swept away by a passion she never thought she possessed, as she allowed this man to possess her.

Malfoy could not believe how aroused he felt himself; he had not been this far gone since he was a youngster. Her lovely breasts were enticing and sweet, but now he wanted all of her and could not wait. Pulling his wand, he removed her jeans but left on her knickers.

Hermione felt the rush of cold air as her jeans disappeared, and her soaked knickers were exposed to Lucius's burning gaze.

Malfoy groaned as he smelled the little witches arousal; her knickers were sopping. Wasting no more time he used his wand to remove them as well. Since she had already kicked off the slippers she had had on earlier, Hermione Granger was now naked, ready for the claiming that he had wanted for so long.

He could not wait; he had to taste her.

Hermione almost wailed as she felt his lips down there. The heat was incredible, she was shaking, shuddering.

How aroused his little witch was; she was about to cum.

His lips found the little nubbin and he sucked on it.

Hermione Granger screamed as the first real orgasm she had ever had ran though her body like a tidal wave.

Malfoy was glad he had placed a silencing spell on the flat; or the neighbors would be banging on the door right away. His ears were ringing; who knew that Hermione Granger would be a screamer. He was almost out of control himself; tasting the little witches juices, it was nectar; tangy and tart and so very tasty.

He moved back slightly to look upon his work. Very satisfied he was. She lay there still shuddering and shaking; then she slowly opened her eyes. Dark chocolate and so very aroused still. If it was possible he got even harder. Wasting no more time he used his wand again to remove his clothes.

A greek god could not look better, the tiny part of her mind that was still thinking told Hermione. Not an ounce of fat, taut, and oh god he was huge! That massive organ would soon be deep inside her, and she wanted nothing more out of this life then to feel it fill her up.

Lucius Malfoy slowly got onto the bed, never taking his gaze from her. He parted and lifted her legs over his shoulders, opening her fully to him. And slowly, oh so slowly, he began to fill her.

So hot, so tight! He had never had so good! Then he felt the barrier of her virginity; part of him wanted to slam on through, claiming her in a way she would never be able to forget. Somehow he kept control enough to slowly move through, gently as he could. She was so wet, so tight , so hot.

Almost beyond any thought, Hermione felt him fill her, a huge log that was going to split her in two, she had no doubt. And she still wanted more. Then there was a flash of pain, that partly cleared her head, and she grabbed his shoulders with a moan.

Feeling her pain, Malfoy paused; nothing had ever been harder to do! He wanted to pound into her, mercilessly and powerfully, yet somehow he did not. He waited.

The pain had left, now only pleasure remained. Groaning deep inside her, she managed to get out "Now, please more, now!"

Malfoy could not wait any more. "All for you, little witch, all for you!"

And he began a relentless pounding as he felt himself bottom out deep inside her, knowing he was ramming right into her womb.

She was being cut into two, she knew it, and she did not care. He could not stop, he could never stop. He had to keep filling her up. She began to move her self in time with his thrusts, clawing at his back and moaning even deeper as he filled her entire being.

He could feel the shuddering of her walls, knowing she was coming closer to her second orgasm. He dropped one of her legs to change the angle, and she began to thrash and wail, clawing at him as she came completely apart; her walls clamped down on him and he could no longer resist; he exploded inside her, pouring his seed deep into her womb.

Hermione almost lost consciousness as she came; she could just barely remember him moaning her name as he came; and she shouted his as she collapsed.

He lay heavily on her, yet she did not mind at all. She wanted him to; she could still feel him inside her, softening, no longer splitting her in two, but still filling her full. She had actually felt him come deep inside her. And that for some reason made her feel better; as if that was possible.

Slowly Malfoy rolled over, holding onto her, keeping them connected, still deep inside her. He felt almost boneless himself. It had never been this good with any woman he had ever had; he was astounded how responsive and passionate the little witch was. All for him; always all for him. He would never let her go; she was HIS.

He felt her move; he had no idea how long he had held her, he had had just enough presence of mind to pull the sheets over them. He could not believe how content he felt. The little witch he had wanted for so long was now his; and it had been better than he had ever dreamed it could be. Then he realized she was lightly kissing his chest, where her head was laying. Sweet soft kisses. He just held her.

Hermione felt boneless still but managed to move up his chest to gaze onto his face. He looked lax and satisfied, softer and more human. Not the love machine that had just changed her life. She knew that deep down; not only would she never be the same, she felt the connection they had would never leave; not as long as she breathed. That should have terrified her; it did not.

Malfoy gazed up into her face; eyes still smoky and dark, but slowly returning to normal. He reached up and cupped her face; she turned her head and kissed his palm.

"I guess all the rumors about you were true. You are a god in bed."

Her wry yet heartfelt words stirred him again. Amazingly he felt himself began to harder at the knowledge he was still inside her; the sweet pressure of her lovely breasts against his chest, the dark gaze of a passionate and aroused woman.

Hermione moaned as she felt him harden and swell inside her.

Malfoy pushed her up. "Ride me, little witch, RIDE ME!"

Not really understanding but instinctively knowing, she began to follow his order.

Up and down, and around, she thrashed and moaned. Then she felt his lips sucking on her nipple, and she moaned louder.

Her breasts were lovely, bouncing in front of his face, and he just had to have that taut little nipple, and so he did.

As she came close to coming again, he reached over and just touched her little clit, and she came like an avalanche, squeezing and milking him as she thrashed and screamed again, and he could not resist, arching up into her, spilling his seed once again deep inside her. Then she collapsed, falling on him.

Barely able to move himself, he stroked her hair and realized she had actually lost consciousness. He felt immense pride; he had actually shagged Hermione Granger to the point that she passed out. That was his last thought as he fell asleep.

Hermione felt like she was trying to swim to the surface of a deep pool; gradually she became aware. She was lying on her back; there was a head resting on her breasts; a heavy weight that felt so good lying on the rest of her. She managed to move her head enough to see the window; through the curtains she could tell it was still dark. But she had no idea how much time had passed; not that she cared. She never wanted to move again.

Lucius felt himself awakening. He realized he was resting on a very feminine package, lovely sweat breasts right under his head. Diminutive, curvy body. Deciding to enjoy himself, he began to lick and lave the pert little nipple just in front of his mouth, while his hands explored elsewhere.

Hermione moaned as Lucius went to work on her again. This was so good; this felt so good. Aroused in moments, she began to shudder from his ministrations.

How responsive, how passionate the little witch is. The perfect bed mate, by far!

Hermione felt the need to respond; Lucius had done all the work so far and now it was her turn.

Malfoy was a little startled as the little witch suddenly shifted and rolled him over, then began to passionately kiss him. This he enjoyed quite well. Then she started working her way down, and he groaned as he realized her goal. If anything could be better then what he already had, then he was about to find out.

Hermione had never done it before, but she had listened now and then at Hogwarts to some who had.

She finally took him in her mouth, and went to work.

Malfoy was now the one groaning loudly as the little witch pleasured him. This was so good; she was so good at this. How could she be; he would bet the entire Malfoy fortune that she had never done it before.

Going on what she had heard, and on instinct, Hermione Granger pleasured Lucius Malfoy thoroughly.

He could not hold back any more as his little witch tortured him. He could only let go with a great groan. And she took it all down and swallowed it; sucking down the last drop.

He tasted so good; salty and tangy, and good to the last drop, as she remembered that old coffee commercial.

Lucius managed to pull Hermione back up to his chest and held her there. And they were both silent as they fell asleep.

Lucius awoke first, looking down as the glorious site of a naked, sleeping, sated Hermione. Now he knew he had to think; this had gone farther than he ever thought it would; this was no short affair; he wanted this witch forever.

Hermione gradually awoke to feel a caressing arm slowly move down and cup her derriere; that felt so good. She felt so good. And now she began to get scared; he owned her now, and they both knew it. But did she own him; she was so scared that she did not. Yet she knew for a myriad of reasons she would still stay with him and be with him; she could do no other.

He felt when she woke up and he caressed her; then he knew when she was starting to think as she became still. Now was the most delicate time of all; she could very well think herself out of this with that brilliant but young and inexperienced mind. He had to prevent that if she was to remain his.

Then she surprised him by kissing his chest and moving up to kiss him straightforwardly. Then she got up on her elbows and looked him full in the face.

"My mind is trying to find a way out of this. But I cannot be other then truthful, Lucius Malfoy. I wanted this; I want it again; I will want it for as long as I can get it."

Astounded, Lucius Malfoy gently touched her cheek, and almost moaned when she kissed his palm. For one of the few times in his life, he had to tell the truth.

"Little witch, I want this for all time."

The look on her face was more than worth the momentary weakness; the sweet joy was astounding for how beautiful it made her, and how much he wanted her. So he decided to show her again.

Two months had gone by; Three times had Lucius come by; all his information had checked out. They now had all three Horacrux's; they were as ready as they could be. Hermione had long since stopped trying to deny her feelings; she was deeply in love with Lucius Malfoy. Every visit, every time he possessed her she fell farther. She still did not really know how he felt; but she knew he wanted her badly. That thrilled and terrified her. Yet she fell in love for him not for his fabulous body and the incredible pleasure he gave her, but for his mind. Just as brilliant as she, the arrogance was mostly a mask. She knew that now.

She had been feeling queasy and a little nauseous for a few days, then she had had a few spells of sneezing the was very unusual. Then the remembered what the signs were telling her; she was pregnant. Pregnant with Lucius Malfoys child. Unfortunately things were escalating; she had not had contact with him for almost two months, nearly 4 months since their first meeting. She figured that she had become pregnant their second night together. Already a bulge was starting to show; she was wearing lose robes and such to try and hide it from the others. She was terrified of going into the final battle pregnant, but there was no alternative. She had to just hope.

The Dark Lord knew that his enemies had gotten the last of the Horacrux's; and his wrath had thinned his death eater ranks noticeably. Malfoy was amazed that the insane fool did not realize how much this had weakened his forces and him. The Order of Phoenix had actually started to attack; they had been able to catch small packets of Death Eaters here and there and kill them. Malfoy had all he could do to keep a very low profile; careful planning had made it seem that the information he was leaking through Granger had been the only positive results; this had calmed the Dark Lord as regards suspicion of Malfoy. He badly wanted to see Hermione again; his passion for his little witch had remained unabated; he wanted her as much if not more now than after that first incredible night.

The morning after had been nowhere near as awkward as either had thought it would be. Hermione especially had been rather matter of fact about it. Her confession earlier seemed to have settled everything in her mind; what was was and that was that. That astonished Malfoy as much as anything; this made her unique among all women he had ever known. He kept it low key and only teased her a little; her delightful blushes were irresistible. Just before he walked out the door, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. And she had kissed him back the same. No words were spoken; none were needed.

Hermione looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts through the windows of the Great Hall. Unconsciously she placed a hand over her growing bump that signified her child. That previous evening Ginny had been over to the HQ of the Order and had noticed what all the men had missed up to that point; her squeal had almost deafened the others there; Harry, Ron and Remus.

"Hermione! Your PREGNANT!"

Jaws fell and littered the floor. Hermione just wished she could sink through it.

What followed had not been pleasant; their demands to know who was the father she flatly refused to say; all she said was the father was their mysterious informant.

More worldly, and cynical then the other teens were, Remus asked the question that Hermione dreaded.

"Was this the price of our information?"

The others stopped still; Ginny placed her hand to her mouth in horror; Ron looked totally flummoxed; but Harry was enraged.

"Did he rape you, Hermione?"

"No he did not. I wanted him as much as he wanted me."

And she would not say another word no matter the threats, pleas, whatever.

Hermione sighed and turned away from the windows, noticing that Ginny had come close to her. The Hall was mostly deserted; no one was within hearing distance.

Ginny had apologized profusely several times for letting the cat out of the bag; Hermione had waved it off telling her it would come out sooner or later and in some respects it was a relief to let it out.

"How do you feel, Hermione?"

"OK, actually, outside of an occasional sneezing fit."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione took a deep breath, then slowly nodded.

"He has to be a Death Eater to know what he has told us."

"He was one; he is not one anymore."

"Can you be sure of that?"

"I am betting all our lives on it."

Ginny shuddered at that cool pronouncement. She admired Hermione so much, now more than ever, but sometimes she was scared of her. She had no doubt that Hermione was the toughest and most ruthless of them all, with the exception of Mad Eyed Moody. And even with him she felt it was a close call. Over the last year Hermione had gotten hard, cold sometimes, with the needs of the order. Ginny was very aware that most of their plans came from Hermione, and that that responsibility weighed heavily on her. And now to fall in love and be pregnant right as the war was about to climax, she had no idea how Hermione kept it all together.

Something pulled Hermione's gaze out the windows again. She squinted then froze; figures were apparating onto the grounds; something that was not supposed to be possible. With what it took to breach the wards of Hogwarts, they could only be Death Eaters; the final battle was about to begin. Spinning to Ginny, Hermione spoke fiercely but quietly.

"Death Eaters. The battle is about to start; get all the younger children upstairs; its as safe as we can make it"

Ginny looked terrified for a moment, then nodded. Hermione had one last thing to say.

"Ginny, if I do not make it through the fight, I need you to make sure this is known. Our source was Lucius Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes grew wider, if that was possible. She nodded jerkily then set off.

Hermione turned and got ready; once more her hand covered her growing child.

'little one, I am sorry to take you into all this; but if we lose I do not want you growing up into the world that will be'

The battle had been going on for what seemed hours, but was probably only one. They had managed to keep the Death Eaters out of Hogwarts up to now, thinning out their ranks considerably. However pure force of numbers was gradually forcing them back. Ducking behind the main doors, Hermione called to Harry.

"Get everyone inside, they have to come through the doors only a few at a time; we can bleed them more."

Harry nodded and called to the others; Hermione had been right so far in every call, unconsciously they all acknowledged that she was in command.

Malfoy had stayed close to the Dark Lord, but not to close, careful to not hit anyone but still make the appearances of being active. They had taken heavy losses, which seemed to be driving Voldermort even more insane.

Finally they were through the main doors and fought into the great hall; losing more and more. There the fight degenerated into individual battles mostly.

Hermione was guarding Harry on the right and Ron on the left; they knew the moment had come. Voldemort came into the great hall with only a few Death Eaters left. IT became virtually one on one as Harry and the Dark Lord dueled.

Then suddenly from the rear came another group of Death Eaters; Hermione having killed two sensed it and move to confront them, knowing she had to give Harry the time he needed.

Twisting, diving, rolling Hermione attacked the group; they fired at her but were unable to hit her. One, two, three fell; She caused a table to flip and a chair to fly knocking two more down; not bothering to use her wand she cut their throats with the knife she had carried for over a year. Only a couple left, she got one then the last one just barely clipped her with a killing spell; but it was enough to knock her down and stun her. She looked up at the horrid mask and knew she was going to die.

Malfoy had been able to move along the all; out of site, desperately looking for Hermione. Then he saw her; and was awed.

Like a fury she attacked; he watched her roll and dive and fire and hit target after target; then knock one, then two down and cut their throats with a knife. Then he saw her fall and was running screaming as he neared her.

The death eater knew he had her and was taking his time; that was the only thing that gave Lucius the time he needed. His scream of Advera Kedavra rang out and the death eater died. He rushed to her side and gently picked her up; then was astounded to see that she was pregnant. Thank fully she was moving, she looked up at him and slowly reached her hand up to his face; he had ripped off his mask. Then he crushed her in his arms.

Hermione felt him hold her; she knew it was him. Still a little dazed she reached up and touched his cheek, he had already thrown away his mask.

"I wished I had known; nothing would have kept me away."

"Darling, you are here now."

Only then did he look up; he saw Potter standing over the slowly disintegrating body of Voldemort; none of the Death eaters appeared to be either alive or conscious.

Then more appeared and Lucius tensed up, ready to run carrying Hermione out of there. Then he relaxed as he recognized Aurors. Of course that might be a problem since he was still dressed as a Death Eater.

Now Harry and Ron looked around for Hermione, seeing here on the ground with Lucius Malfoy stunned them for a moment then they ran over, then stopped next to them. The way Malfoy was holding her, and the way she was touching his face, told them all they needed to know.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry was barely able to get that out; exhaustion and shock were starting to overwhelm him.

"I am OK Harry. Lucius got the last death eater before he could kill me."

"I only had to kill one; she got 6 of them."

Ron had recovered enough to ask the question that Harry was too tired to ask.

"Hermione, is he the father of your baby?"

"Yes."

At last the Aurors moved to them.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest…"

"No he is not."

Hermione slowly got up with Lucius's assistance.

"I am sorry Young Lady.."

"The Name is Hermione Granger and UNLIKE YOU and the rest of the ministry we just finished killing VOLDEMORT. And he helped, with information previous to this battle and that information allowed us to win. And just now he saved my life. So you can take your wands and stick them up your ass. You have no right to arrest anyone here. You have nothing to say about it."

Harry and Ron stood straighter and looked right at the Aurors with contempt.

Very quietly Harry said. "Get out. And don't come back. You and the Ministry hid and did nothing. You no longer have the right to say anything to anyone."

And another voice chimed in. "That is for sure."

Ginny Weasley and the rest of the survivors moved to confront them.

Minerva McGonagall was to the point. "Some of the Death Eaters escaped. If you want to FINALLY do something constructive, then go after them. If you have the courage." Contempt dripped from every word.

The Aurors looked at the mass of unmoving contemptuous students and teachers and walked quietly out of the hall.

Hermione slumped in Lucius's arms, he immediately picked her up and headed to the Infirmary, with the rest of them trailing along behind.

Madame Pomprey was busy but the crowd coming in got her attention; when she saw Hermione Granger in Lucius Malfoy's arms her eyes almost popped; then she saw her duty and headed for them.

"Put her right there. Stand back and give me space."

Right away realizing Hermione's condition, she got to the point.

"How were you hurt."

"Narrow miss from a killing spell. I was stunned for a couple of minutes; I did not lose consciousness. "

Quickly checking her, she sighed with relief.

"You need rest young lady, and need to take better care of yourself and your baby."

"She will get both. My fiancé will not need to fight any more death eaters."

The imperious words rang out in the suddenly quiet area.

As stunning as that was the big kiss Hermione Granger laid on Lucius Malfoy was easily much more.

Harry and Ron sat with Ginny and the few others on the outside waiting area of the Infirmary. The shock of knowing it was all over warred with the knowledge of who had died.

Draco Malfoy walked in, as dirty and exhausted as the rest. He had been fighting outside trying to keep more of the Death Eaters from getting in.

He walked up to Harry. "So Potter I hear you took care of business."

Harry nodded. "He is dead and gone this time for good".

Draco looked around. "Where is Granger? She didn't.."

Ron broke in. "She got clipped by a killing curse but will be all right. By our count she got more of them than anyone else did. About a dozen all together; counting the two that she cut the throats of."

Draco's eyebrows raised quite high. "Well she always was a pushy little baggage, maybe that is not a surprise. Cut their throats, eh? Knew she had a vicious streak in her." He looked around. Quietly, "Have you seen my father?"

Suddenly Harry found the strength to grin. "He is inside the infirmary, you might want to go in."

Suddenly worried Draco rushed in the door.

Ginny giggled.

Ron looked at her. "What is so funny?"

"Wait until Draco meets his stepmother to be."

For the first time that night, honest laughter rang through a part of Hogwarts.

Draco looked around frantically, then saw his father still mostly dressed as a Death Eater. He moved close then stopped in shock. His father was busily kissing Hermione Granger, and she was PREGNANT.

There was a crash in the infirmary as he fainted.

The ceremony on the grounds of Hogwarts came a week after the battle. Just enough time to bury the dead and clean things up.

There was supposed to be a new Minister of Magic, but no one knew who it was and frankly not many cared. The nearly universal contempt for that organization meant that it would not matter to many for a long time. Its authority was laughed at and openly scorned. Its total failure during the war and especially the fact that no aurors showed up until the battle was over was the last nail in the coffin.

Minerva McGonagall presided at the ceremony honoring all those that died fighting for life and freedom. Then the ancient order of Phoenix (not the one from the Ministry but the ancient one prior to it)was awarded to 4 Individuals: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Lucius Malfoy. Many comments were heard at the closeness of Granger and Malfoy, and wonders at why he was given the same award as the other three. But no one really asked too many hard questions; this was a day to enjoy being alive and free. There were still a few death eaters out there, but they were being left to the Aurors who knew that if they were to ever gain any respect back, they had to catch them.

Hermione burrowed into Lucius's arms, not caring who saw. They were sitting at a table watching the dancing and laughter going on all around them. Hermione looked up as she felt Lucious stiffen slightly. Molly and Arthur Weasley were approaching them.

Molly drew close and stopped. She cocked her head and looked at the young woman who she had basically adopted seven years earlier. Rather obviously pregnant (her bump had really expanded in the last week), she was resting in Lucius Malfoy's arms and looking very happy; glowing as a matter of fact.

Molly shook her head. But even more shocking was the look on Lucius Malfoy's face; he was happy and smiling and there was nothing mocking or cynical to see. Molly had NEVER seen him like that. Maybe this was not a disaster; just maybe Hermione was not making a terrible mistake; if this was the effect she had on Lucius Malfoy, then maybe it was all right. But she was still a mother.

"Lucius Malfoy, when are you going to do right by this child!"

Lucius smiled at her and raised Hermione's left hand. The Malfoy ring adorned it.

Hermione smiled at Molly. "Actually I was thinking of asking Minerva to do it today; everyone I want who can be here is here." Her smile dimmed at the thought that her parents could not be; the car accident that had claimed them almost a year ago still haunted her. For all her efforts to save them from Death Eaters, a common muggle car accident had killed them.

Molly shook her head decisively. "That is not good enough! You are going to have a proper wedding with a beautiful dress and everything. And you, Lucius Malfoy, are going to pay for everything."

Lucius Malfoy kissed his fiancé's hand. "Gladly, Mrs Weasley, gladly."

One month later, they were all gathered at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the wedding of Hermione Granger to Lucius Malfoy. It was definitely the wedding of the year; Harry and Ginny had decided to wait until the next year when Ginny finished at Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall, the new Minister of Magic, would preside. The Witzangot had asked her to try and reform the ministry; after getting commitments from Harry and the others to help out, she had accepted. Hermione was going to be the new Minister of Muggle affairs, a brand new department devoted to helping muggles get along in the wizarding world. Despite the fact that she would only be turning 18 after her wedding, there were no doubts that anyone was more qualified. Lucius Malfoy was the new Headmaster at Hogwarts, and while there was some grumbling about that, there were so few left that qualified. Severus had died just before the final battle, and none of the other professors were either qualified or wanted the job.

Lucius and Hermione would occupy the Headmaster's quarters; she would apparat to the Ministry. Hermione was determined to work to the last minute, despite Lucius's wishes. Their verbal battles at the breakfast table at Hogwarts were the main entertainment.

Molly and Ginny were fussing with Hermione's gown. She had decided against white, especially since she was very CLEARLY pregnant. Instead the gown was a combination of Green and Burgundy, Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Hermione was absolutely lovely and glowing, bringing a tear to Molly's eyes.

"You look lovely. But it still pains me that you are not yet 18. You are still a child!"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione has not been a child for years, Mom. None of us have been."

Molly sighed. "I know and that is another thing I blame Fudge and Shackelbolt and those other idiots at the Ministry. If they had done their jobs right none of you would have had to fight and risk your lives. And so many would not have died. The fact that a young pregnant girl had to fight and risk herself and her unborn child because the rest of the ministry did not have the courage to fight just makes me so mad!"

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other. Molly had been going on about that for the last month, seeming to get madder and madder each day. The only good thing she had to say about the ministry at all was for Minerva, Hermione, and Harry who was now the deputy minister of Aurors, with Mad Eye Moody currently the Minister. But he made it clear that as soon as Harry got some more experience he was retiring once and for all.

Arthur Weasley knocked on the door and was shown in by Ginny. He looked at Hermione. "You look lovely. Its time."

A little mistily Hermione smiled at him, got up and carefully hugged him so as not to mess up her makeup. "Thank you for giving me away. You have been my second father for years, and since Dad and Mum cannot be here, I am glad you and Molly are."

Ginny noticed that Molly was tearing up again and hugged her. "Come on mom, you have to turn off the waterworks."

Molly dabbed her eyes. "I know, but weddings always make me cry, and Hermione is just like another daughter to me. When I remember that scared but brave little bushy haired girl, it makes me so happy to see what a fine young woman she grew up to be."

They followed Hermione and Arthur out the door. They moved to be led into the Main Ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Hermione and Arthur would of course be last.

Ginny giggled a little. Molly looked at her. "What is so funny?"

"Hermione had to really thin out the portraits; a bunch of them were very nasty to her once they found out that she was to be the new Lady of the Manor."

Molly smiled at that, rather viciously. "It makes me happy to think how many Malfoy's are spinning like tops in their graves this day."

Ginny giggled again. "Draco still has not gotten over fainting when he say Hermione and his father kissing in the infirmary, and he realized she was pregnant."

Molly smiled again, less viciously. "It's going to take him a while to get used to having a stepmother the same age as he is."

Draco was thinking about that same thing, as he watched his father finish preparing.

"I am still trying to get my mind around the fact that know it all granger is about to become my stepmother; and I am going to have a half brother or sister in a few months as well. A lot of our ancestors are probably twirling in their graves right now."

Placidly Lucius Malfoy finished preparing. "Their loss. They never met my marvelous little witch."

Draco shook his head at his father's gooey behavior. Then chuckled slightly.

Lucius looked at his son with an enquiring eyebrow.

Draco smiled again. "I would have liked to have made it there in time to hear Granger tell those Aurors to stick their wands up their asses and leave you alone."

Lucius nodded, that was a favorite memory of his own. "My little spitfire truly put them in their place. As did Minerva and the rest of them after Potter and Weasely told them to get lost."

Draco got a little serious then. "If the Ministry had had any authority left, they would have tried to put you in Azkaban."

Lucius smiled again. "Then all that would have been left of the Ministry would have been a hole in the ground after my little witch was finished with them."

Draco could still not get over the total change in his fathers mannerisms. He was open and almost cheerful, so far from the closed off and cynical manners he had had as long as he could remember.

"Father it still amazes me how much she has changed you. I am not complaining, but it still is a shock."

Lucius smiled then got serious. "Son I just hope that you are as lucky in love as I am now. It makes all the difference in the world."

There was a knock on the door and Harry stuck his head in. "Its time."

Lucius and his son waited at the front of the Great Ballroom, where Minerva McGonagall waited as well. Lucius remembered the conversation that he had had that night as he watched Hermione sleep and rest before taking her home to Malfoy Manor. She had come up to him to find him stroking Hermiones hair while she slept. He had looked up at her. "Yes?"

Minerva struggled for words for a moment. Very fond of what she had considered one of the finest students she had ever had, she was still not sure about all of this. The fact that Hermione was pregnant particularly bothered her. Remembering the Lucius Malfoy she had known for so long, she had to wonder.

Lucius knew what she was about to say. " I love her Minerva, and by some miracle she loves me. She gave herself to me fully and completely. I should not have taken her, but how can a starving man dying of thirst turn down a banquet with the finest of wines?"

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at that. "The Lucius Malfoy I remember never went without anything."

"Love, Minerva. I never have experienced it until I met her. And I had never been truly loved until she loved me. I swear I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of her."

That had moved Minerva more than anything she had heard for years.

Now as she waited and watched as Arthur Weasley led Hermione Granger up the aisle, she saw the look on his face, then the look on hers. And felt very fortunate indeed to have seen it, and very proud to be the one to officiate.

Lucius could not take his eyes of his bride as she slowly walked towards him. Truly no bride could ever be as beautiful.

Hermione felt that no groom had ever been as handsome. Her nervousness was gone, she was just eager to become his bride.

As she spoke her vows in a clear and sweet voice, Lucius could barely control himself as he watched his love bind herself to him for life.

He made very sure to kiss her very thoroughly. As she did him.

As they danced the first dance, she whispered to him. "How soon can we slip away, I want you so badly."

He groaned. "Little witch, you are trying my patience terribly."

Hermione Granger Malfoy grinned. " I have not even begun yet."


End file.
